Damn Pretty Boy
by AkiAkiChan
Summary: Spencer reveals his past as a model
1. Chapter 1

The entire team was over at Spencer's apartment. Garcia had planned a surprise party for Spencer 28th birthday. They had arrived as one large group, having met at Garcia's house for a pre-party session. When he answered the door, both parties were in quite a shock.

Spencer was in shock because he hadn't thought that they would come over to celebrate with cake and gifts.

The team was in shock because Spencer had answered the door in jeans, a tight green t shirt and mismatched socks. Plus, he was holding a glass of Scotch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LITTLE BRAIN DUMPLING!" Garcia shouted, pushing her way in as Spencer stood there in total shock. The rest of the team quickly followed.

"Damn Spencer," Emily said, "is THIS what you've been hiding beneath the grandpa clothing?"

"I – I…"

"Leave the poor guy alone, Prentiss," Hotch reprimanded, even though his eyes were smiling.

Spencer led the team to his small, but comfortable living room. He promptly picked up the several books that were lying around on the coffee table, couch and chairs. He stacked them on the precarious pile in the corner and gestured for them to sit down. They sat around and made small talk for a while before Emily asked the question that was burning in everyone's mind.

"Have you always looked this sexy?" Emily asked.

"Um…"

"I mean…damn! You've been hiding this the whole time? You look like a male model."

"Actually, I am."

"You are what, kid?" Derek asked.

"I am a former male model."

"Not uh. No way. How?" Emily asked.

"How do you think I got through college and my mother's illness?"

"I need proof," Emily said, not really expecting it however.

Much to the team's surprise, Reid sighed and got up. He went to what they assumed to be his room. After some moments of rummaging, Spencer came back with a relatively large box.

"Just how long were you modeling?" Rossi asked, eyeing the box.

"Since my dad left, it's not that hard to find a modeling job in Vegas." Spencer set the box down. "I have to warn you though; the pictures will probably reveal more than you want to see. More than I want you to see." The entire team, including a curious Rossi and an intrigued Hotch, pulled out a photo album. "Each album has the year on it and there's a brief introduction for each shoot and who shot it."

After a few moments, Garcia squealed, "This is better than anything I could have ever imagined!" She flipped the book around for everyone to see and pointed to the picture that took up the whole right page. In it, Spencer was clad in tight leather and leaned against a motorcycle. He had this deadly smirk and unwavering stare.

"Oh, I remember that one. Jake took that one, his shoots were always fun. I think I was…20 in that one."

"Ohhh…I like this one," JJ said, turning her book around. Spencer was significantly younger and stood in a slightly large business suit and was holding the hand of a man dressed in the same style. His other hand was by his mouth and he was nibbling on his finger.

"Ruby shot that one. It was for her role model spread. I'm with Harry in that one. That insecure, innocent face quickly became her favorite expression of mine. I was…12," Spencer said, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's going on in this one?" Rossi asked, turning his book. Spencer took one look and burst out laughing.

"Lulu took one look at me and decided that I should play the role of an angel's tempter. Misty quite literally fell and I somehow managed to catch her. Totally unplanned shot…I think I was…19 at the time."

"Why don't you dress like this?" Hotch asked, pointing to Spencer's runway shot.

"Um…well that's couture…and honestly, I don't think I want to ruin designer pants, shoes and that shirt, which I still have. I guess I could wear similar clothes…but…I don't want to have people staring at me like that again. I didn't like the attention at 22 and I won't like it now."

"You certainly look like you enjoy the attention in this shot," Morgan pointed out. "I never imagined you as a ladies' man, but wow. How old are you in this?" Spencer was leaning against the wall with two women pressing themselves to him while he gave the camera a "you know you want me" look.

Spencer smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. "I was 18…and the point of modeling is to act, Morgan. You have to push through the pain and give the photographer what he wants without him giving you directions."

"There's pain modeling?" Derek asked.

"You have to hold certain positions for a while and wear uncomfortable clothing and have makeup run into your eyes…stuff like that."

Emily kept flipping between two pictures. "This picture," she asked, "is this real?" In it

Spencer was naked and had several scars and bruises. He was sitting diagonal to the camera, arms wrapped around his sides and his hair hiding most of his face.

"That's one of my first pictures. It was taken a few days after I got beat up. The photographer…he was real…impersonal…he didn't care that I was 10 and bruised. It fit into his tortured soul collection. I guess he figured I had an abusive father or whatever. Most of the scars are fake, except for the long one on my thigh. I got it from broken glass in my house."

"Oh Spencer…" Emily said.

"What's the other picture you keep looking at?" Emily flipped to a page much later in the book. Here Spencer was laughing, head thrown back and arms over his head while he lay on a couch. Spencer smiled. "Bella managed to completely trip over air when she left the area and I was still laughing when Jacque took the shot."

"What's your favorite picture?" Garcia asked. Spencer took a picture frame from the box. In it, Spencer was kissing the cheek of an attractive light-redheaded girl; they were holding hands and shopping bags.

"We were supposed to look like a young couple in love on a date…Tracy and I worked together a lot…that was the last shot we had together. She was diagnosed with cancer a few weeks afterwards."

"Oh brain dumpling…"

A few moments of silence passed.

"Would you ever go back?" JJ asked.

"Huh?"

"Would you ever consider going back to modeling?"

"No, I'm happy at the BAU."

"Can we stop checking out pictures of young Spencer Reid and celebrate his birthday?" Rossi asked.

"Of course! I'll light the candles now!" Garcia said excitedly, pulling out a lighter.

Spencer smiled. Even though a part of him that he didn't really want to share was now out to the team, he realized it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Even though Garcia would now be extra determined to dress him better.

_Best birthday ever._


End file.
